


On Top of the Copy Machine

by RenLuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, trans!Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Iris glanced down as she pressed kisses down Eva's jaw and neck and almost laughed again. On top of the fucking copier machine.
Relationships: Eva McCulloch/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	On Top of the Copy Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dryadfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/gifts).



> To my friend "dryadfiona".. I hope you like it..

“This has to be – oh fuck – this has to be fast.”

Iris laughed quietly at Eva’s words, gripping her ass she kissed her again. Eva’s fingers tangled in her hair, mouth hot and insistent against her own. Iris dropped her hands to grip the back of Eva’s thighs and Eva lifted her legs, wrapping them around Iris’s waist as Iris lifted her, sitting her on top of the –

Iris glanced down as she pressed kisses down Eva’s jaw and neck and almost laughed again. On top of the fucking copier machine. 

Iris could hear the thud of music and the laughter of her other colleagues as they enjoyed the office annual party, but it was muffled by the closed door to the fax room. It didn’t have a lock on it and even though they’d left the lights off, anyone could come in any moment but the thought of getting caught just made her want burn hotter, made her cock twitch in the confines of her pants.

“Iris,” Eva breathed, tipping her head back as Iris teased at her neck, leaving a mark just above her collarbone. “Come on.”

Iris wanted to tease her, to kiss every single part of Eva’s body and see what sounds she could draw from her, but she was right; this had to be quick. She made quick work of undoing her pants, shoving them down slightly with her boxers. She hiked Eva’s skirt up around her waist.

“Fuck,” Iris griped. “Why’d you have to wear fucking tights?”

Iris skimmed her fingertips over the material; it was thin and she considered, briefly, just ripping them. It must have shown on her face because Eva gripped her chin tightly, raising an eyebrow.

“These cost nearly eighty dollars,” Eva said firmly. “Tear them and the only thing you’ll be fucking is your own right hand.”

A shudder raced through Iris at the firmness to Eva’s tone and the way she looked at her, jaw squared, dark eyes intense. Iris pawed at the waistband to her tights and Eva lifted her hips so Iris could tug them down around her ankles. Iris took a moment to appreciate the fact that Eva was wearing the red lace panties she knew she loved, the ones Iris occasionally borrowed when she wanted her to fuck her ass. Iris fingered the material before she pushed the seat aside, teasing a fingertip over Eva’s folds. She was wet already, slick and ready for her, and Iris sunk one finger in easily.

“Iris,” Eva clawed at her shoulder, impatient. “Iris, fuck, come on.” Her other hand wrapped around Iris’s dick, stroking slowly, and Iris hissed out a breath through her teeth.

“Condom,” Iris gritted out.

Eva fumbled to reach into the back pocket of Iris’s pants, grabbing the foil packet and pressing it against Iris’s chest. She opened it, carefully rolling the condom over her erection, and Eva gripped Iris’s ass impatiently, pulling her forward.

Iris cupped her behind, pulling her to the edge of the machine, bodies slotting together as she sunk into her with a quiet moan. Their chests pressed together, her breasts pushing against the light up nose of the reindeer on Iris’ sweater.

The two of them paused for a moment, waiting to see if someone would come to investigate. When they knew they were safe, Eva muffled a laugh against her neck, snorting slightly, and Iris bit back her own laugh, tucking her hair behind her ears and kissing her tenderly before she started to move.

Iris kept one hand on Eva’s ass to keep her balanced on the edge of the machine, the other tugging in Eva’s hair, exposing her throat to her mouth as she fucked her with quick, sharp snaps of her hips, hard and rough the way she loved it. Eva rucked up her sweater, nails clawing at her back, her neck, her scalp as she bit back her moans, thighs tight around Iris’ hips, chest heaving against Iris’s.

Iris finished first, hips jerking forward and a groan spilling from her mouth, toes curling in her heels. She reached a hand between them, stroking Eva’s clit until she was coming with a cry that was muffled by Iris’ mouth. She drank in her pleasure, breath coming out in little pants as Iris calmed down from her climax.

When Iris pulled back, Eva grinned at her. Her cheeks were flushed, hair a just fucked mess and her pupils blown wide, and she looked sated and happy, beautiful. Iris couldn’t believe it possible to fall even more in love with this woman, but in that moment, she did, heart thundering in chest and happiness dripping through her.

“Come on,” Eva smiled. “Before someone comes to find us.”

“Like the whole office doesn’t already know we’re fucking.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not be fired for doing it in the workplace,” Eva drawled, thighs trembling slightly as Iris pulled out.

Iris removed the condom and tied off the end to dispose of it later before tugging up her pants, zipping and buttoning them up. Eva slipped to her feet, hips shimmying slightly as she tugged her tights back up and smoothed her skirt down.

“How do I look?” Iris asked.

Eva looked at her and reached out, sliding a thumb along Iris’s damp, kiss-swollen lip, removing traces of smudged lipstick. “Like you just got fucked.” She tried her best to smooth down Iris’s hair and laughed at her goofy smile. “Try to look less like you just had the best orgasm of your life.”

“Nah,” Iris replied easily, combing through Eva’s curls until they looked less wild. “That was on the flight back from Paris.”

Her laugh had Iris’s stomach fluttering and Eva swiped at her mouth, removing traces of smudged lipstick before holding out her hand. Iris took it, giving a little squeeze.

“I love you,” Iris said and Eva’s gaze softened.

“I love you too.”

Together, they left the fax room, returning to the party

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever explicit fic i have ever finished/published so be nice please!


End file.
